Fallen Sparrow
by Sweet-Tahira
Summary: The reasons for what we do...what we choose are never simple... are they? Slightly AU... SasuHinaNaru
1. Run!

Beyond Saving

Chapter One: Run!

He felt them on his heels. Shouts for him to stop… to halt! He smirked as he felt his left cheek brush across a leaf. The greenness of it contrasted deeply with his dark blue sweatshirt. He briefly wondered why he still donned the clothing… he had had it since the moment he left… the moment everything had changed for him… the moment he changed. Truth be told he had it long before then… long before any of this seemed possible. Briefly looking over his shoulder he saw the remnants of a shadow on a tree branch that he had just occupied no less than a second ago and would have frowned if he had the time to. He was slower than before… much slower but then again having another man's soul removed from your body might do that you. He glanced down at the tear in his left sleeve seeing the blood as it soaked through. 'yeah he was definitely slower.'

Focus! Just focus on your goal. All he had to do was make it to the clearing ahead. The open space is what he needed. With the narrowness of the forest at his heels he could disappear into the night. It was because they had trapped him into this narrow pathway, forcing him to stay on one trail, refusing to give him the chance to deviate even slightly. They thought he was out of options… as though they the predator and he the prey… they obviously hadn't done their research!

His eyes red, pupils moving from side to side, he counted. Three behind him, two on either side and one ahead… what?!

Before he could react he felt the chakra hit his ankle crippling his speed and he missed the next branch by more than a few miles. His shoulder knocked into the rough bark as he descended fast. Sounds of wind rushing past his ears, bones breaking as his side hit a limb and broke under the weight and finally in a cloud of dirt he hit the ground, the wind leaving his lungs in one final mocking thud.

'Perhaps they had done their homework.' He thought as he blinked once… twice… just in time to see the dagger leave his enemy's hand without even a second of a hesitation aimed for his heart. He didn't even close his eyes waiting for the contact.

Death was never something he feared. He expected it; anticipated it. It was his fate. He never once believed that he would escape it. So with his eyes he watched the end of his life approach and felt the shock when it never came.

One minute he was staring at cold metal barreling down upon him and the next… clear white eyes met his. He felt rather than heard her gasp as the weapon hit her back piercing her flesh. Blood spurted from her mouth a moment later and her head drooped slightly before she snapped it back up.

He wasn't sure what was happening… who she was… vaguely familiar images crossed his mind's eye… memories of his life at the academy, glimpses of her face… but nothing concrete enough to hold down. Leaning back on his forearms he stared into her face as her mouth grimaced in pain.

Taking in a breath she breathed out one word. "Run…" Her eyes began to water, the only sign of emotion in them.

Looking down he saw that the weapon was peeking through her stomach. Blood beginning to pool beneath her she dropped to her knees as his hands reached out instinctively to hold her weight. His fingers pressed into the cotton of her black shirt over her shoulders.

"Nani…" What could he say… what was he asking?

She blinked feeling the presence of his enemies falling upon him. Looking over her shoulder slightly her ear twitched. She turned to stare at him feeling her life slip from her. "You must… run!" She said again.

There was that word again.

'_Run… Run and become stronger… hate me… and then come and find me… find me and kill me!'_

He hated that word and somewhat defiantly he shook his head slightly.

She saw his silent refusal and groaned at not being able to make him move. It was all going wrong…so damn wrong. "Don't make my death… be for nothing! Run Sasuke! Run… run for Naruto… run for… run… for… freedom…" She breathed out before her world went dark and he sat there hearing the footsteps of his pursuers coming closer and closer…

What should he do… what he should he do?


	2. How Did I Get Here?

**A/N I expect there to be more interaction between Hinata and Sasuke in the upcoming chapters. I've altered the past of the characters slightly so that will be explained as the story progresses. This is my first Naruto fic so please be kind! ******

_**Fallen Sparrow**_

**Chapter Two: How did I get here?**

It was an odd feeling to know that you were going to die… to lose complete connection with the current world. His eyes were the last things that she saw… wide, black eyes that were suddenly blending with her surroundings… and she realized in that moment that it was all over… how had she come to be here… to be in this moment with him? It all seemed like a lifetime ago… a brighter lifetime… when death was not even a factor in her mind. When all that mattered was blond hair, blue eyes and a smile that could melt her heart even from a thousand miles away…

_One week ago…_

"_He's gone! He's left the village." Sakura breathed out heavily staring at Narut, and Ino. She had overheard the council… the Hokage making the heartbreaking decision. It was for the good of the village… Even with proof that the young man had been exorcised of his demons, his impromptu departure had stirred doubts and when in doubt action must be taken._

"_What?! That teme! After everything I risked to bring him home?!" Naruto screamed. His response was typical, overdramatic laced with underlying concern._

_Ino stared at Sakura seeing the pain in her eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?" She could see there was more…_

_The pink hared girl hesitated if only for a moment her eyes searching Naruto's for what she was about to say. "They're… they're sending out a group… to bring him back... dead or alive."_

_There was a deafening silence as all three realized the most likely outcome… Sasuke wouldn't be coming back. This was a "Seek and Destroy Mission'. They all knew it. That's what dead or alive meant. They all knew it even if no one wanted to say it._

_It was Naruto who turned away first, clenching his fist in anger and frustration. "I'm going to find him… I'm going to bring him home!" He stated. There was no room for argument, no room for debate. Naruto said he would do it and no one questioned it._

"_I'm going with you!" Sakura stated. He stopped looked over his shoulder and stared at her._

_Ino watched the tension build between them. Naruto fighting some inner battle that only Sakura seemed to understand. "I won't stay behind… not this time! I won't watch the two of you…" She trailed off her words unspoken screamed to him._

_His demeanor softened if only for a moment before he nodded. "Fine!" He looked to Ino already knowing her response. It was settled. The three of them would search for Sasuke. They would find him and bring him home._

"_Let's meet here at nightfall. We'll leave by the southern pathway." He remarked._

"_Demo… how do we… how will we find him? We don't even know what direction to look in."_

_Naruto stared down at the gash in his left hand… once a paw print. A gift from his friend. "I have his scent… I can track him anywhere." He remarked and then walked away._

_The two girls remained alone both watching the blond… his boyish swagger a thing of the past… tragedy had made him stronger… had made him grow-up. He was different… he was becoming a man._

_Later…_

_Throwing in the bare essentials… which of course consisted of 'Instant Ramen' he sighed. Here he was again… how many times would he have to do this?_

"_As many times as Sasuke needs me to." He answered himself resolutely before snapping the backpack close and heading for the door. He found Hinata on his doorstep, her tan jacket seeming to swallow her whole. Her cheeks were a bright red that could be seen even through the cover of night. Her hands wrapped tightly around the straps of her knapsack while her index fingers desperately tried to make contact._

"_N-naruto-kun!" She could smell his scent... it was like honey and wood._

"_Hinata-sama?!" He raised a brow not sure what she was doing here at night no less. "What are you doing here?"_

_She opened her mouth trying to get her words together. She had rehearsed this. She had practiced this a million times since she had overheard the trio. "I did not m-mean to eavesdrop… I p-promise… Na-Naruto-kun… but you are… you a-are going to r-rescue S-sasuke-kun?!"_

_He stared at her a moment. He nodded after a moment. He didn't expect her to stop him, not that she could. When she saw him nod she swallowed hard. She had to be strong. She had to be courageous. She had to show him that she was worth noticing. With a deep breath she took a leap of faith and practically shouted. "IWANTTOCOMEWITHYOU!" Once the words were out of her mouth she felt herself clam up and her cheeks burn with embarrassment._

_Scratching the back of his head he stared at her for a moment not sure of what to make of her impromptu request. It was so unlike her. "Hinata… I really don't think that this is the kind of thing you should be involved with. This will be dangerous… and well I don't want anything to happen to you. I won't be able to protect you if something should happen." He remarked. He watched her nod slowly bending her head to hide her disappointment. "Hey… when I come back we can go eat Ramen!" He suggested trying to brighten her mood._

"_Hai…" She stated softly._

"_I have to go or I'll be late. Good-bye Hinita." He stated beginning to walk around her. He got about three feet away when her voice made him stop._

"_I… I d-don't w-want to be protected!" She remarked._

_He looked over his shoulder. Her head was still bowed, her hands by her side now clenched into tight fists._

"_I am a n-ninja. I c-can help! I w-will be strong!" Her head came up and she turned to look him in the eye._

"_Hinata!" Her name left his lips on a breath._

"_I do not w-want Naruto-k-kun to protect me. I do not want a-anyone to s-save me. I can save myself. I know I can help… I'm c-coming with you!"_

_He stared at her not sure where this new strong woman had come from but unable to keep the smile from his face. Walking up to her he nodded. "Glad to have you on my team!" Reaching out he placed a hand on her shoulder to show his gratitude and watched as she simply fainted from contact… Raising his eyebrows in shock he called to her. "Hinata! Hinata! This isn't funny! We have to go! Hinata… Hinata…HINATA!"_

The screams that rang in her ears were now fading. Distant words echoing in the back of her mind making her struggle for better audio. Lips moving without her knowledge trying to answer her friend… "Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… I found… him."

The rogues that were chasing Sasuke only found Hinata lying in her own blood.

"What the hell happened?" One of them asked looking down upon the Heiress as he spoke to his comrade.

"I didn't see her. I had him! I had the traitor and she jumped in the way." He stated looking to the open clearing just ahead of them. "I know he's out there. I can still smell him."

" Teme!" Muttered the leader and no one knew whether he was referring to the traitor or his own teammate. "We have to get her back to the village. We have to get a medical Nin… if she dies we're done." He remarked.

All four faces looked from one to the other. Regardless of the reasons why Hinata had chosen to throw herself in the line of fire the fact remained that she was highborn and that meant she answered to no one but the Hokage herself. As wrong as she may be there would be a penalty should her life end this day by their hands and they all knew it.

With nimble hands she was raised and placed in his arms. Turning he stopped if only for a moment, barely looking over his shoulder. "This isn't over… Traitor!" He whispered and knew that Sasuke could hear him.

Sasuke watched them take her away and heard her rescuer's warning which in the moment meant nothing to him. Perched high above them in a nearby tree, one hand gripping the thick branch above his head while the other wrapped itself around his upper body trying to ward off the pain from what had to be a broken rib, maybe even two. He had run… for the moment anyway. It wouldn't do either of them any good should he be captured now.

'_Run Sasuke… run for… Naruto...'_

Her voice resounded in his ears creating conflict where there once was certainty. He had made up his mind that the village that he had been brought up in was no longer home. Men like him didn't have homes… they were wanderers. His purpose had been fulfilled. He had killed his brother… battled his demon and had come out on the other side. He had done what he believed he was meant to do…

_So then why did he feel as though he were missing something?_

'… _run for Naruto…'_

He felt himself scoff at the blond boy's name and felt a sardonic smirk come to his lips. It would be just like his 'friend' to make him doubt the one sure thing he had left, and the girl… how did she fit into all this? Why would she risk her life for him? Why had she been willing to die when they had never spoken before?

Glancing over his shoulder he watched the sun begin to sink into the open horizon marking his freedom slowly slipping away. All he had to do was turn his back on them… that's what he had been doing anyway. Just turn around and do like she asked and… and…

'…_run… run…'_

Swallowing hard he made his decision…


	3. Have I Been Here Before?

**A/N: So first I just want to say thanks for all those that replied… I have no idea what other couples will come of this story as I'm still making my way through the anime. I don't really dislike any of the characters so I won't be bashing any of them… at least not for the moment anyway. I have decided that I will tamper with the timeline somewhat and create moments that weren't seen in the anime that I believe could have taken place… as you will see in the second part of this chapter. Hopefully you all will come along for the ride. Thanks so much and as always; replies are always appreciated!**

_**Fallen Sparrow**_

_Chapter Three Part One: Have I Been Here Before?_

"Hokage… is she… will she be alright?" Naruto asked as Tsunade exited Hinata's room. The heiress had been brought in over six hours ago. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. She had expected Naruto to go after Sasuke. They were from the same team… they were friends as well as rivals. So when the blond had disappeared a week ago along with Sakura and Ino she didn't think twice about it. But Hinata… her absence hadn't registered with anyone it seemed least of all her family. That would need to be addressed!

The blond stared down at the younger man before her, flanked by Ino and Sakura. There was so much that had yet to be explained… so much that had to be told but at the moment it had to wait. It all would have to wait. The life that hung by a string would change everything no matter what the story was now.

"I have sealed the wound and extracted some of her pain without creating more damage to it. The medical Nins will monitor her progress. Blood loss was excessive, added to her previous injuries from years before inflicted by her cousin in the Preliminary Chuuin exams… well we will have to wait and see." By the looks in their eyes she could tell this was not the answer they were hoping for but when dealing with life and death situations such as these news like this never was. "I will go and inform her father of the matter." She remarked realizing that in all the excitement no one had bothered to. Walking by them it was Sakura's voice who stopped her in her tracks.

"Is there… is there anything that I can do?" All her years of training for situations such as these and now when it really counted it seemed as if she should be able to help.

But Hokage shook her head in a negative manner. "The injury is too severe… intricate care had to be taken… even if you were ready Sakura-chan, there is nothing else to be done. It is in Hinata's hands now. I am sorry." Placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder she gave it a small squeeze. "We will talk later." She stated and as he looked up into her eyes he knew what that meant. There would be no getting around it. Blame eventually had to be dished out.

"It's my fault." Naruto stated once the Hokage had left the three of them alone.

"No!" Ino cut in.

"Naruto…"

Leaning against the far wall he slammed his fist into it in frustration. "It was my idea to split up and search for Sasuke. It was my stupid idea to go and look for him and bring him back… and now… Hinata… I should have known that she wasn't ready."

"Hinata wanted to come. She wanted to help! She wouldn't take no for an answer! You can't blame yourself!" Sakura reminded him. She had been told first hand of Hinata's brief moment of solid will.

Naruto looked away from Sakura feeling a weight on his chest… "I shouldn't have let her come." He remarked watching the sun set on Konoha. Its last rays dying out as it descended beneath the world.

"In situations like this… You couldn't have stopped her. You had faith in her Naruto… don't forget it now." Sakura attempted to remind him.

"Hinata is strong… she's trained… she's gotten better… out of all of us… other than you and… and Sasuke her abilities have increased the most I think… But even so… it still seems wrong." Ino remarked softly still staring at the ground feeling as if somehow she had let down her friend. She knew that it was foolish but with Hinata it was always hard to just consider her just another ninja. No matter what, she would always seem smaller, more delicate… in need of someone's protection and somehow none of them had been there! She understood Naruto's feelings better than she wanted to.

"Ino…" She looked up and both blonds shared a long stare. Unspoken words, feelings were communicated between them.

Meanwhile…

He had watched them for a long time… all three of them keeping vigil in front of her room. He had grown somewhat weary from the day's events but still alert. Perched atop an adjacent building leaning heavily on the stone wall he exhaled a heavy breath. He would wait them out, even if he had to wait all night. Eventually one by one they all left the hospital. Sakura had been the first… and then Ino… it was Naruto who had stayed the longest. He assumed the dobe would have stayed all night had Tsunade not come and made him leave. His insistence to stay had been adamant but not overruling. The Hokage's will had one out with a promise that he could come back tomorrow and even sit with her in her hospital room. For a millisecond he wondered where her family was. None of them had come. The thought struck him as odd… people like her seemed to always be surrounded by friends… family. He watched as the hall grew desolate… the overhead lights the only sign of life. But he knew better. There were guards even if they couldn't be seen with a normal eye. He smirked feeling the redness bleed over the velvet of his pupils as he sought them out. An hour more passed before he made his move. His steps were light but slightly less agile in their movements with his pending injuries. His ribs were still broken. He knew that. His shoulder had been dislocated and had taken almost ten minutes to be set. It was sore and tender but not life threatening.

He came in through the window smirking at how cliché it all seemed. The entire room was silent in the ongoing night. The only sound was her faint breathing. Crouched on the sill of the window he stared at her pale white face… white as rain, the comparison had caught him off guard but it was accurate. He should know. It seemed as if he had spent most of his life in the rain… turning his head slightly he sniffed… and tonight wouldn't be any different. It was in the air… the way the very atmosphere itself was heavier somehow. Rain would come.

Taking the room in a few strides he was at her bedside in mere moments, staring down at her. The moonlight creating dancing shadows across her face as the clouds moved through the night sky. She looked almost ethereal. Watching her breathing… it was labored almost as if it hurt. For a moment he got the strangest feeling of deja-vu. It seemed as if he had been here before… but that wasn't possible; was it? Pulling back the sheet covering her from the chest down he saw the bandages wrapped around her midsection. It seemed his hand moved on its own, reaching out and covering where the wound had to be. His fingertips barely grazing the white cloth across her flesh and suddenly he was frozen!

Something inside him clenched, twisted and began to ache. He gasped at the pain and felt something inside him shift… images from what felt like another lifetime took hold of him… his mind aching to recall something that his body had wanted to bury… a memory…a memory…

'_The taste of blood on his lips mixed with the warmth of another's skin.'_

"Nani…" He gasped as his mind seemed to swell within the confines of his skull and time began to move backwards.

'…_Give as much as you receive…'_

The words echoed loudly in his ears. He would have clasped his hands over them but his hand was still on her body… her body… her lips…

'_The smell of lavender and tea was in the air… her smell… surrounding him… inside him… one with him…'_

"Remember… remember…" He heard the whisper and it took a moment before he realized that it was his voice… his own voice asking… pleading for him to remember.

"What… what is this… what is this feeling?" He breathed out into the stillness of the night. His free hand went to his forehead and then slipped down to the cursed seal at the base of his neck by his shoulder. It was burning, as though fighting against his own mind… his own need to remember. He looked up seeing the unmistakable hue of power emanating from her body. Her body's chakra was coming off her in waves as was his… mixing together creating distorted images that began to take shape before his eyes… becoming larger and larger, filling up the room till he thought they both would suffocate…

"Oh God… was is this… was is this?!!!" His voice faded into the spell that he and this girl were creating…


	4. Chapter 3 Part Two: Becoming One

_**A/N Okay so just a little note before you start to read… I'm sure you all know but in the anime Sasuke is late for his exam with Gaara and they never really say why… yeah he was training but that is where this moment takes place I don't know exactly how much time passed from the exams to when Sasuke left to join forces with Orochimaru so I put two years if it is longer well I apologize. This is a kind of 'what if' moment that could have happened, altering history. I warned you. It fit with the story that I'm trying to create so just go with it. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Fallen Sparrow**_

_**Chapter Three Part Two: Becoming One**_

_Two Years Ago…_

_With a sigh he looked up, the blazing sun's rays penetrating the land beneath. His movement slight, creating an echo as his sandal crunched the rocks of the terrain. Hours… days… weeks, they had been training. Unforgiving in his drive; unrelenting in his pursuit to be better, stronger, greater than before. Today was the day when he either proved himself or failed. There was no median. There was no going back. His breathing heavy he stared down at his bandaged palms. He had claimed to be an "Avenger" now he would have to prove it._

"_Am I ready?" His voice was soft but heard nonetheless. It was an uncharacteristic question to ask… coming from his lips it sounded foreign to the both of them. Looking up his red pupils stared at Kakashi. "My training… is it complete?" For the last month he had been training for the Chuuin Exams. Waking up in that hospital that first morning… he hadn't hesitated as he got dressed and went in search of his Sensei. He had his own mission… and getting through the exam was only a minor stepping stone that would set him on a path unavoidable since that dreadful day._

_The silver haired man hesitated. The gleam in his student's eyes… was it… but then it was gone. Perhaps he had been in the sun too long. Hours… days… weeks… he had been training him. Little water and continuous pushing of the human form had brought them to this point. He had to make a choice… he had to decide if this boy… no this ninja… could be trusted. What he would suggest could either lead to Sasuke's destruction or his salvation. The choice was in his hands… it all came down to trust. Did he trust him? "Almost… there is one more step… should you decide to take it." There was interest in Sasuke's eyes. He waited. "Your blood limit is great…there is no question of that… no one can attest to your strength and what you are capable of. You are young but you already carry the title Genius. You are special… but you are not the only one."_

"_I know that. Naruto…" He began but Kakashi shook his head._

"_This is not about him. He is of a different tale. He is no less special but you two are not the same. His path is different from yours… his strength stems from another place… Everything that Naruto has is within him and him alone… but you… yours lies within not only your blood… but the blood of the clan that created you." He remarked watching the recognition light in his eyes._

"_Nani… Hyuuga?" He asked._

_Kakashi nodded. "There is a way… a way to be stronger… faster… in time for the exam but you have to be disciplined… willing to make the sacrifice." He remarked. "You already know that you have to put your life on the line... this… with this sacrifice you have to risk more then ever… you have to be willing not only to take… but to give… you have to give something of yourself… to someone else."_

"_To a Hyuuga…"_

_If Kakashi heard the scorn in his voice he didn't acknowledge it. "Mixing your blood… your chakra, binding yourself with the Hyuuga, you permit your body to go beyond its own blood limit."_

_Byakugan… Sharingan… mixed together… willingly. He stared down at his hands again, the veins running down his arms, into his wrist, through his palms, ending at his fingertips…no, not ending at his fingertips. He could go beyond that… beyond his own boundaries. He could be more then he ever thought. He could be the Avenger; but at what cost?_

"_What sacrifice?" He asked._

"_Like I said, you bind yourself with the Hyuuga… forever. Souls eternally intertwined. Whatever you take you give. You must leave as much of yourself as you are willing to receive. Your lives will always be connected. Your fates wrapped together. Your strength will be her strength…her pain will become your pain. Even if the bond becomes faint… lessened by your need to be the Avenger… lying dormant as you both move through life separately… it will never break. You will always return. She will always be there."_

_Listening intently he was weighing his options. For as long as he could remember his only purpose was to be stronger to kill Itachi. That was his reason for being alive. Everything that he was belonged to the one task of avenging his clan… avenging his parents. To give even a small part of himself over to someone else… someone he knew was inferior to him was a sacrifice indeed. Yes it did make him stronger… but it would also weigh him down. Her emotions… he knew they were great. She wore her heart on her sleeve. Her constant blush, her stutter… she was weak in his eyes. But she was the only choice. She was the heir._

"_She is weak." He remarked staring at the ground hearing Kakashi move around the terrain. Picking up the kunai off the ground and placing them back in the pockets of his pants he sighed._

"_She is not trained completely. Furthermore, even if the body is weak, her blood is strong. Neji is a genius… and their blood is the same." Standing erect he looked to the sun and then back to the boy before him and exhaled a tired sigh. "The exams have begun… make a decision. We are almost out of time." He stated lazily. His tone mocked the importance of this moment. But then again it wasn't in Kakashi's nature to be excited… not ever._

_Sasuke swallowed hard staring down at his hands… the same hands that seemed so void of strength when compared to his older brother. His older brother who had massacred his own people simply to measure his own power and he realized that as much as he trained… it would never be enough. He had to be stronger… stronger and better. There really wasn't a choice._

"_So if I do this… I will be stronger?" He asked._

_Kakashi raised a brow seeing the young ninja beginning to put his own plan together. "The ability will be there. Accessing it will take concentration… training… dedication. But yes, you can be stronger than even __**'Him'**__ in time." He remarked voicing what Sasuke wouldn't.__ That was all that really mattered and they both knew it._

_He nodded. What choice did he have? Looking up into Kakashi's eyes he stared at the older man feeling as if there was something that he wasn't telling him, but it didn't matter. There was no sacrifice that was too great if it meant doing what he knew that he had to do. "I will become stronger…"_

_That was all the answer that Kakashi needed. There was a twinge of guilt that passed through his body from all that he held back He was about to change lives… a lot of lives some unknowingly maybe even unforgivably. But sometimes secrets needed to be kept in order to save those that mattered most. Ninjas were tools of sacrifice… even her! "Let us go."_

_An hour later…_

_It was a nearby Anbu that had stabilized the young heiress that told Kakashi that she had been taken to the hospital after fainting from over exertion. The older man ignored the sound of disgust from his student's lips as he led him to the hospital. Once they were in front of her room he turned to Sasuke, "So how will you ask her?"_

_The younger boy shrugged as if just realizing what he was about to do. 'What was he going to say?' How did one ask something so personal of the other? Hell, he wasn't sure that she wouldn't faint from sheer acknowledgment. He rolled his eyes at the thought. He would think of something… he was a genius after all._

_The older man scratched the back of his head looking down the corridors. "Maybe flowers would have been a good idea." He stated tiredly._

_Sasuke shrugged off his suggestion pushing on the door. "Wait here. It won't take long." He threw over his shoulder before disappearing into the room._

"_Baka… he's not that cool." He muttered before leaning against the wall grabbing the novel from his back pocket._

_Inside…_

_The room was bright… so bright that it almost hurt his eyes and he realized that perhaps it was the girl. Her skin was pale and flawless. Creamy skin lacking of color and yet somehow more serene than he could ever imagine, he swallowed hard. He had never really looked at her… never really looked at any girl. He didn't have the time. Her dark hair sprawled out over the pillow he could see that it wasn't black but more like a midnight blue._

_Coming to stand over her, he simply stared at her. She was small, engulfed in that stupid tan jacket she always wore. If she ever bothered to get rid of it she might improve her speed. She would never be quick but at least she wouldn't be a sitting target. He had seen her in training… he looked away at the memory suddenly not so sure about this. Could she really help him? How? She was slow, full of emotion, and too timid to be anything but a nuisance! She was not a ninja!_

_Clenching his hands into fists at his sides he felt himself swell with something… loathing. He loathed her… she was weak and therefore not even worthy of existing. She would always need to be saved. She was… she was…_

_A growl of frustration escaped him not able to deny what he knew to be true. Her blood was strong! Therefore she was strong… she could be anyway and that meant he needed her. The very idea brought something to the surface that he couldn't explain. The black markings appearing on his skin burning his flesh slightly and before he knew it he was holding a ball of chakra in his hands ready to strike her and end her life. The urge didn't feel like his own and somehow it was scaring him but he couldn't stop it from building within him. Before he could make a decision as to what he was doing the force of her chakra hit him in the chest throwing him off his feet into a cart at the end of the room._

_The wind left his lungs in a rush as his back hit hard against the metal. Gauze and ointments tumbled off the medical cart onto the tiled floor. His eyes wide, his breathing heavy the tattoo on his body began to recede. Looking up he stared. It had been her… her body creating a shield around itself in self protection. He could see the blue waves of power radiating over her. She was still unconscious as far as he could tell her body completely undisturbed. Looking down he stared at the burn marks on his shirt and felt a small smirk come to his lips as he tasted the metallic flavor of blood on his lips. 'Perhaps she wasn't so weak!'_

_Standing with effort he approached her again. Watching her face for any sign of life, he could see her breathing was slightly erratic. Swallowing a lump that wouldn't go away he felt his hand reach out to touch her expecting some kind of retaliation but it never came. It was as if her body knew that he was no longer a threat. Her skin was smooth… soft… soft like Cherry Blossom petals. He felt himself twitch as her fingers tightened around his hand. Her scent… a mixture of tea and lavender was like a smell of home. He watched her face grimace from some unknown pain. Perhaps she was dreaming. She drew in her bottom lip and bit down as though fighting some internal beast. He watched the small bead of blood emerge on her lower lip. It was a dark ruby against a snowy landscape. Without hesitation he leaned in looking over her face once more briefly before pressing his lips to hers. The blood that was in his mouth mixed with her lips swirling together as his body's chakra pulsed from his hand through hers… mixing… swirling… warmth penetrating the ice, light forever blending with dark…and in that moment they became one._

Present day…

The memory was sudden and he felt his weight give out beneath him and dropped to his knees. His palms were sweaty and his breathing was heavy. A chill ran through his entire body followed by a flame that seemed to become one with his blood stream. He felt himself fall, his cheek pressed against the tile floor as his body seemed to spasm uncontrollably. He felt a hand brush his forehead and opened his eyes just barely. "Kakashi… nani… what is happening… to me? What… what is this… feeling?" He muttered feeling himself becoming lost within his own darkness.

The older man sighed looking from the unmoving body of Hinata and then back to the shivering mess that was Sasuke. "It's your humanity." He sighed and then watched as his former pupil lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter Four: No Thanks Needed

**A/N Sorry this took so long but the real world was calling and unfortunately I had no choice but to answer. This chapter isn't my favorite and I may have to revise it if something better inspires me… thanks for all the reviews. Hope you guys enjoy! Remember replies help make the world go round… or at least helps get chapters out quicker! ******

Fallen Sparrow

Chapter Four: No Thanks Needed

Konoha Hospital Three days later…

News spread fast that the Uchiha traitor had retuned. Not only had he come back but was now being treated at Konoha's hospital. There was an obvious mixture of emotions throughout the village. Those closest to him were glad that he was back if not a little confused. Others who had barely known him were nervous, frightened and justifiably angry that he would be accepted within the same walls of the people that he had turned his back on.

Of course none of that registered with him since he had been unconscious for the last three days. Kikashi and Tsunade had been his only visitors, her orders much to Naruto's dismay. She had insisted that if he needed to post vigil at someone's bedside Hinata should be his choice. Although Sakura took a little more convincing Naruto had given in almost instantly with guilt although Kakashi seemed somewhat hesitant to allow this to happen.

The younger blond wouldn't have paid it too much mind except that for the last three days he had witnessed on more than one occasion the two arguing outside of his old teammate's door much like they were now. He wasn't sure what it was about but it was definitely serious. Kakashi's one eyed stare had been severe and unforgiving during the heated exchange.

Naruto listened intently from around the corner of the hospital catching glimpses of the conversation.

"…do you have any idea what you've done?" Tsunade's voice was laced with anger and something that sounded strangely like sympathy.

"I did what needed to be done. It was my duty."

"It's her life! Did you think about that? Did the Third think about it?" She asked somewhat impatiently.

Naruto's ears perked up hearing the old woman mention the old man. 'Nani…' what did the Third have to do with Hinata being injured during the mission to bring back Sasuke? The conversation wasn't making any sense. There were too many holes in their conversation that Naruto couldn't fill. So caught up in his own thoughts he hadn't realized that silence that settled over the two.

"Naruto… it's rude to eavesdrop!" Kakashi stated lazily from behind his subordinate.

The young man jumped three feet in the air. Whirling around in surprise he stared at his Sensei. Scratching the back of his head and letting out an embarrassed chuckle he swallowed hard. "I was just… going to visit Hinata-chan."

"Her room is down the opposite hall… I suggest you turn around and go there." Tsunade remarked coming from behind Naruto so that he was now trapped between the two adults.

Looking up into the blonde's eyes he nodded. "Right… Just what I was thinking…demo… how is Sasuke?" He asked peeking around the old woman's solid frame and staring at the closed door.

Tsunade softened if only for a moment seeing the concern in Naruto's eyes. So much heart… he had so much heart and so much strength. There were so many ways he could have turned out. There were so many different roads that he could have taken, but he had remained just as sweet and caring as the first day she had met him. He truly was a rare breed. Reaching out she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sleeping… he's sleeping but I promise that as soon as he is able to take visitors you will be the first." She stated.

He stared at her for a moment knowing that she was being honest but her original decision would stand. "Take care of him Old Woman!" Was his reply seeing the frown crease her brow.

"Stop calling me that!" She shouted as he ran down the hall side stepping Kakashi. The stare that was held between them briefly spoke volumes. There was something going on and both men knew that Naruto wouldn't give up… it wasn't in his nature.

Both adults watched him disappear around the corner before Kakashi spoke again. "It's not good for him to visit her so much."

"He is her friend… and in the next few days she will need him."

"He may get in the way… her feelings for Naruto are troublesome."

"Is this something that you and the Third failed to think about?" One of her eyebrows raised slightly above the other letting him know that she was being sarcastic.

He exhaled a tired sigh. They both knew that he didn't have to answer to her… not when it came to this. These arrangements had been made long before she ever became Hokage rendering her protests null and void and they both knew it. "She will need to be told." He remarked.

The blond exhaled deeply. "I suppose you want to tell her?" It wasn't really a question.

He nodded. "Sasuke is home. He was saved… isn't that reason enough for what we've done?" He asked.

"But at what price? The things that he has done cannot be easily pushed aside. These steps that you have taken have changed lives forever." She remarked. "And for what… what if it was all for nothing? He still ran away. He walked away from Konoha even with this bond that you put in place! You have forced one life upon another to save a boy who may not have wanted to be saved; and now what happens to Hinata's life? What choice have you left her with?"

"Her life belongs to Konoha as all Ninja lives do. You are careful with her because she is someone important to you." He was overstepping now.

She closed her eyes for a moment not needing to look at him to know that he understood her stance. "I am careful with her for many reasons!" She snapped and then walked away letting him know that even if the matter was not closed this conversation was over.

He watched her disappear around the corner before looking over his shoulder at Sasuke's room. Taking the steps in steady strides he gave a slight nod to the guard positioned outside his door before entering and stopped on the threshold… Sasuke was gone!

Meanwhile…

The sun was bright as it shined through the drapes of her hospital room. Blinking rapidly she clenched her hand into a fist feeling the sheets within her palm. Looking around she knew where she was but why or how was somewhat of a mystery. Moving to sit up she winced feeling the restraint of the bandages around her midsection. Slowly she pulled back the covers staring at the white terry cloth around her stomach and felt a deep sense of despair flush through her. She wasn't sure why she was here but somehow she knew that it was because she hadn't been quick enough to avoid an enemy… she had failed… failed her family and her friends.

'_Sasuke-sama…'_

She gasped slightly as images began to play across her mind's eye. She had tried to protect him. She had attempted to save him. "Nani…" She breathed out wondering what had happened. His eyes were the last thing that she remembered before everything went dark. Bringing her fingertips to her lips she worried of his well-being. Had he gotten away? She remembered the way he shook his head refusing to heed her warning... had they caught him? Was he dead? And her team? What of them? Were they okay... did they bring her back? Had she failed them?

So many questions that she didn't hear the door open and close... didn't realize that there was a hand on her shoulder until she felt the warmness of fingertips give her skin a small squeeze. Looking up she felt her eyes go wide at the sight.

"N-naruto-Kun..." She breathed out feeling a mixture of emotions swirl in the pit of her stomach. Her voice was hoarse and quiet but there nonetheless. There was concern shining in his blue orbs...

"Hinata-chan?" He questioned trying to ignore the slight blush that crept into his cheeks at seeing her in such an undressed state. At the moment he really was more concerned with her well being. She had been in coma for 3 days but it looked as if she was more awake then ever before… as if something inside her had come to light and made her pale skin glow…perhaps it was the rays of the sun.

"I'm… s-so sorry." She stated softly.

Looking up sharply he watched the guilt play across her face as clear as if the emotion could be seen in her eyes. He wasn't sure why she was apologizing. She had done what he couldn't… she had found Sasuke and somehow had brought him back… he was still sketchy on the details but he knew that his friend had been taken from Hinata's room late that night three days ago. What he was doing in there he had no idea… did she know?

He sighed making her turn slightly to look at him noting the seriousness on his face. It was rare that she had seen him like this. It always surprised her just how fast the boyish face could disappear and be replaced with the adult-like countenance she was staring at now.

Looking slightly away from her he swallowed hard. "Don't! Don't apologize to me. I… I should have been there… I should have been the one to find him." She watched his hands continue to clench in frustrated fists as small beads of blood emerged from the fingernails cutting into his flesh and it suddenly hit her. He thought he had failed. He believed that it was his failure that had put her here. She swallowed hard watching him slowly raise his chin and stare her straight in the eye. "Arigato, Hinata-chan. Thank-you… for Sasuke." He remarked with such passion that it brought a blush to her cheeks.

Something strange inside her chest fluttered with something she had never felt before… pride… she took pride in hearing his words of thanks. "I… I… did good; Naruto-Kun?"

He saw the hesitance in her eyes and smiled broadly seeing that she held no grudge against him and he nodded. "You were great Hinata-Chan!" He assured her.

Before she could say anything more, the sudden dryness in her throat became too much and she suddenly found it hard to breathe as her body began to dry heave softly. Naruto reached for the pitcher of water only to find it empty. "What kind of teme doesn't fill the pitcher?!" He asked mainly to himself watching the water well up in her eyes as her body continued to rack with the dry coughs. "I'll be right back." He stated dashing out of the room and heading down the hall as though he were a man on a mission.

Reaching up with one hand she wrapped her palm around her throat trying to sooth the soreness that was approaching fast. Throwing the covers off of her body she twisted her body around so that her legs were dangling over the edge as she attempted to swallow hoping to lubricate her windpipe. She distantly heard the door open and close and there was a cup in front of her face. She reached out and drank feeling the coolness of it hit the inside of her body. It sent a chill through her making her smile and shiver at the same time. Looking up to thank her friend she gasped.

"Sasuke-Sama!"

His black eyes stared at her, watching her. He didn't blink, his pupils followed hers intently. If they shifted slightly to the right then so did his, almost like cat and mouse and it was clear who was who. She felt her fingers press into the plastic cup out of fear… why was she afraid? He was Naruto's friend… she had saved his life; didn't she? He wouldn't hurt her… right?

She swallowed the panic. "Ano… what… are you okay Sasuke-sama?" She tried her best to keep her voice steady and failed at it miserably.

The question hung in the air like a heavy burden and she was sure that he would do something to her. Her body was beginning to sweat. She could feel the water begin to soak the bandages that were wrapped around her midsection. The beads of sweat were running down her flesh slowly as she became aware of her indecent appearance. She reached down bringing the sheets to right under her chin. There would have been a blush had she not been too afraid.

He watched her movement as she attempted to cover herself and felt one of his eyebrows quirk. What did she think he was going to do to her? What did she think he was there for exactly? The very idea that he would… that he could… it was almost amusing… almost. The pounding in the back of his head made it difficult to find anything amusing and the way his heartbeat seemed to thump harder in his chest made him wary. It was strange. He had never paid any attention to the sound of his own heartbeat until today… until this moment… it was almost as if he didn't have one… until now. Did she do this to him? How could she? She was weak… she had always been weak. There was no way… but then how? There were images again in his head… making it hard to separate. Almost as if he had two different paths… two different lives… and what did she have to do with any of it?

"You fear me." His voice was low and passive, much like that of his brother's and he watched her flinch. He was disgusted with her response. He watched the pale lavender in her eyes twist with a mixture of emotions. He didn't need his sharingan to see it… odd as it was. He was sure that no one else would be able to see it… the fear… the pain… the shame. Looking down he pushed the sheet aside hearing her slight intake of breath as he let his fingers graze over the terry cloth around her stomach. "You… you almost died that night. You risked your life and almost died." He remarked catching her stare once again. Before she could he say anything he exhaled a deep breath, dropping his hand and letting it rest at his side. "Don't do it again." It wasn't a request… it was an order. He turned his back on her ready to walk out forgetting all about the questions he had for her when her voice stopped him. It was soft but insistent.

She felt the sting in his unexpected words. "D-demo… Sasuke-Sama… we did it to save you… N-naruto-kun… he wouldn't allow you to be l-lost." She began when he looked up sharply.

The blackness in his eyes began to fade as the crimson began to bleed into his onyx pupils at the mention of his 'friend' and suddenly it dawned on him. "Don't save me for him. I don't need him." The words were low… laced with a quiet frustration that she didn't know he possessed but then again she didn't know much about him. "I don't need anyone." He whispered harshly suddenly feeling his heart begin to pound relentlessly against his chest… almost as if trying to break free from it's cage. Reaching up he placed a palm over his chest and felt his teeth grind together with unknown pain. His knees felt as though they would buckle beneath him and he felt himself fall into the wall. His breathing was ragged and his vision was blurred. Voices… faces danced across his eyes, bombarding him.

She was across the room in mere moments. "Sasuke-Sama… ano… are you okay?" The worry was evident in her voice.

"Leave me… alone!" He struggled to get the words out.

"Demo, Sasuke…" She reached out to assist him and felt the power that was the Uchica as he shoved her away. His hand hit her wound with so much precision that it was scary. He wasn't even trying to hurt her just to get her away but his skill wouldn't allow for him to do anything haphazardly it seemed. Her touch was like salt in an open wound… agonizing and burning… and he swung out of instinct not out of malice but he swung at her nonetheless. He watched her fly backwards but was paralyzed to stop it.

She hit the opposite wall hard, her head hitting the window glass cracking slightly under the pressure. Dazed and with the air knocked out of her she felt her vision lose focus watching as he struggled with his own pain. Her head drooped slightly and she could see the blood begin to spread across her abdomen; the seal that had bound her flesh together now broken. Everything started to go dark. Blinking once… and then again she looked up just in time to see the fuzzy images of an orange jumpsuit burst through the door followed by Kakashi and then it was all black.


	6. If It Was A Dream… Why does it feel so r

Fallen Sparrow

**A/N So I know that it's been a while since I've updated this story… hopefully there won't be anymore lengthy breaks between chapters like that anymore but that all depends on you guys and what you think of this chapter. Leave a reply and let me know! ******

**Chapter Five: If It Was A Dream… Why does it feel so real?**

_Two Years Ago…_

_Knocking on Hinata's door the servant waited a moment before calling out. "Ms. Hinata… dinner has been prepared." When there was no response the older woman frowned. It was unlike Hinata to be unresponsive. She only hesitated a moment before reaching for the knob and giving the door a gentle push. "Ms…" Her voice trailed off at the sight before her. Spread across the thick pristine white comforter was the Hyugga heiress looking very much as though all life had left her. There was a huge difference between the world of slumber and the afterlife and right here in this moment she could have sworn that the young girl had left this world. Her fingers pressed against her lips she took shaky steps across the room until she was leaning over her still form. It wasn't until she placed her ear to the girl's chest that she heard the faintest of heartbeats. She could feel the heat of a fever rolling off her in waves. And despite the heat that should have flushed her skin she was paler than she had ever seen her. Her hair stuck to her flesh as she simply lye there, limp, eyes closed, as though she really were dead._

"_Ms… Hinata." It was pointless to call for her. She knew that. Somehow she knew that._

_Racing to the door she yelled for help and in a moment there were three additional servants and Hinabi all in the young girl's room. Her father was the last to come._

"_What is the meaning of this? What's going on?" His voice was stern as always._

_A young man who had trained briefly in medicine looked at his employer after briefly examining the man's daughter and sighed. "We need a doctor here at once. I believe Ms. Hinata has gone into some kind of coma."_

_The words seemed to still the room. There was a thick silence that enveloped them as no one moved waiting for Hiashi to say something… to do something. His eyes went to his youngest before they settled on Hinata once again. Turning away from the scene he left uttering only four words. "Do what you must."_

_There was only a beat before action was taken. If anyone was surprised by Hiashi's careless demeanor there was no time to voice an opinion. One of the servants took the opportunity to volunteer his services of finding a trained medic, while the other two went to making preparations to keeping Hinata as comfortable as possible. It seemed that it was only Hinabi that had yet to move, still staring after the long lost image of her father._

_It was the gentle hand of a servant on her shoulder that brought her out of her shock and back to the present. "Come Ms. Hinabi… this is no place for you." She allowed herself to be ushered out of the room with no protests taking a quick glance at the pale sight that was her older sister._

_Meanwhile…_

_She could hear voices although it was pitch black. There was something like walls completely encompassing her, trapping her… protecting her? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was moving… being carried away… carried away from her friends, from her village… her family… her humanity._

_She squinted her eyes attempting to activate her power only to find that it failed her as though it was no longer available to her. She didn't understand what was happening… she didn't understand how she ended up in this place… if this was a place at all._

_Reaching out she tried to push on some invisible force that refused to budge. She could feel the chakra that surrounded her. It was powerful, red, and somehow more dangerous than she had ever known. It was changing her… no it was changing him and he was allowing it to happen!_

"_Why?" Her voice sounded so far away and yet it echoed inside the small space. There came no response but she knew that she wasn't alone. She could hear his breathing. She knew that he was there, with her, beside her… inside her. Or perhaps she was inside him. She wasn't sure of anything._

_Reaching out again she pushed against the barrier and felt something like heat meet her flesh… forcing her to pull back holding her hand within the other._

"_Make it stop." She pleaded. She thought she heard him scoff and felt tears of anguish come to her eyes._

"_Weak… of all of the ones that it could have been… it had to be you!" The voice was soft, cold almost inhumane._

"_I… I am n-n-not weak." The stutter couldn't be helped and she heard the snicker as though it came from her very lips._

"_P-p-pathetic!" He mocked her._

_She felt her body recoil in on itself at his sarcasm. "Will you cry now? Why don't you just go away?! Why don't you just… die?!"_

_Suddenly the movement came to a stop, there was the sound of an explosion as their carrier was knocked into by some kind of force and then she heard his voice._

"_I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY FRIEND AWAY! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"_

_It was Naruto! She would know him from anywhere and it brought something like a smile to her features despite whatever predicament she might be in._

"_Naruto!" She yelled for him but once again her voice sounded so soft… so far away._

"_He won't save you! He can't save what has already been conquered."_

"_He will… he will save me. He will save the both of us." She stated with surprising calm but felt the chill run down her spine as she heard his soft laughter echo in her ears._

"_It's too late to be saved… I will be stronger… I will be better than… better than him! I will not be stopped now! Not by Naruto… not by you. I have already promised to give my life to being an Avenger." He stated resolutely._

_She swallowed hard feeling something deep within her chest. Placing her palm across her midsection she exhaled. "But you have promised everything else that is yours… to me!" Her voice was soft but clear and she surprised herself with what her own words.. "Your heart, your humanity, your sanity… belongs to me Sasuke-sama."_

"_Those things mean nothing." He remarked bitterly._

_She didn't agree with him and they both knew it. Humanity was everything. She listened for Naruto but found that she could no longer hear his voice. Not that it mattered at this point. Closing her eyes she felt the importance of what he had given her that hot summer day beat within her. Sasuke's heart… his very core of humanity beat within her… "Itachi may have your vengeance but I have your soul… and you have… you have taken mine. Naruto will save you… perhaps not today… but he will… we will!" She promised just as the dark was engulfed with light and she lost consciousness within her own dream._

_Meanwhile…_

_It had been three days since her fever had spiked. Three days since Hinabi found Kakashi and asked him to come and look in on her sister. Three days since the older man had banned anyone from the room while he sat with the young girl listening to what seemed like nonsensical ramblings of a one-sided conversation. Hearing her plead with his former student as she begged for him to come back to them…_

_He had listened intently from the corner never offering anything but his silent presence. There wasn't much more that could be done. He had taken all the steps that he could. He had foreseen this coming. Both he and the Third had seen this exact thing happening and although they hoped that what they had done would save one of their own they really could not be sure. So he simply watched the young girl as she fought for what seemed like her own sanity and well being as Sasuke pushed and pulled at her very core through their own mental telepathy._

_Finally just when he thought she wouldn't be able to take anymore… the fever broke and Hinata sat bolt upright in bed. Her pale lavender eyes stared blindly at nothing and everything. Her byakugun activated she turned her eyes on the man standing in the corner. Her breathing was heavy. "Sasuke!" Her voice strained against her own will._

_Kakashi emerged from the shadow of the corner and stared at her… the disappointment in her eyes was all that he needed to see to know that his student would not return to them at the moment._

"_Hinata…"_

_She blinked once, twice and then all at once her energy left her and she fell back onto her pillows as her breathing returned to normal and her eyes closed once again._

_She would not remember this… placing his hands together he did several movements before placing the invisible seal across her forehead. There was no need to trouble her with this right now… the time would come that she would need to remember but for now… while Sasuke was lost from their village there would be no need._

**A/N Okay so if anyone is confused this moment happened two years ago when Sasuke was originally taken by Orochimaru's team and placed in that barrel. During that time while Sasuke was going through his transformation, Hinata went through a form of mental collapse as she was linked to Sasuke and that's where the conversation takes place. Sorry if it was confusing. Hope you enjoy the chapter anyway. Leave a reply and tell me what you think! **


	7. What are you Made Of

A/N Wow; it's been a loooong time! I just found this chapter I wrote so I guess I'll post it. If anyone is still interested let me know because I think I might pick this story up again just to finish it and put it to bed finally! Let me know.

**Fallen Sparrow**

_Chapter Six: What are you Made of?_

He had been transferred to another room in the far East Wing of the hospital. Two Guards were posted at his door, another two at the window. This time it seemed they were taking no chances. He sat silently on the floor of the room awaiting something and nothing at all. He supposed they believed he was a threat to the city… someone… something out of control that needed to be 'dealt' with. He smirked slightly, if they only knew.

The sound of the door opening caused a slight raise in his eyebrow. His eyes caught Kakashi. The older man stared down at him, his arms crossed. They remained in silence for moments on end each of them thinking their own thoughts, assuming that of the other. It was Sasuke who spoke first which slightly surprised both of them.

"If I wanted to kill her, she would be dead." He stated.

Kakashi nodded slightly. Exhaling a deep breath he smirked slightly. "Is that your way of asking how she is?" He remarked and watched the young boy, who wasn't so young anymore, slightly shrug as a response.

Coming further into the room he made his way over so that he was standing in front of Sasuke. "How are you feeling?" The question was nonchalant but they both knew that it was extremely important.

Once again Sasuke stared at him defiantly. "Does it matter? This stupid village has already made up its mind about me."

"Don't be annoying." Kakashi remarked. "Answer the question."

"I don't know." He stated almost silently and saw Kakashi raise his brow in slight confusion. "I don't know… if he's gone."

Walking over to the window to stare at the village below he squinted against the bright sunshine… it was mocking them… mocking all of them.

"There will be a medical examination scheduled for tomorrow morning pending the outcome we will then see what must be done."

"They want to kill me." He remarked. His statement was blunt… Sasuke didn't know any other way to be.

"It won't happen." Kakashi stated as though his word was final and Sasuke could see that it was. He wouldn't allow any harm to come to him.

"Why would you protect me? I left the village… I abandoned you… I don't deserve…."

"It's not about what you deserve. I made a promise and I intend to keep it." His voice held an edge to it that didn't go unnoticed by the younger man.

"You care too much!" Sasuke snapped. "Just like that Dobe…"

It was Kakashi's turn to shrug as his anger and frustration quickly dissipated. "We are imperfect… nothing to be done about it." With a heavy sigh he made his way to the door.

"…and the Hyuuga?" He asked suddenly wishing he didn't care but unable to stop himself from asking.

Letting his hand rest on the knob he sighed. "She will live…" Was his response.

"She knows… she knows what I did that day… the day of the exam."

"It was necessary." He stated.

"It didn't matter… I still left! You planned all this for nothing."

"It was for everything… you are here… right now because of that day… because of what we did."

"Because of what I stole from her." He refuted.

"It doesn't matter now… what's done is done. We cannot change what has happened."

"She will hate you… she will hate me."

"Do you care?" He asked suddenly very interested in his response.

The Uchia looked away. "She may die from this… her heart is still weak."

"She is made of the things in this world that are strong." He remarked walking out never hearing Sasuke's response.

"She's made of me…"


End file.
